When Two Become One
by DeniBear
Summary: Sequel to All The Things She Said. When Rachel discovers that it was her girlfriend who leaked the set list to Sue, she berates her in front of the Glee club. Brittany decides to set her girlfriend up for a challenge. Adult/Mature Content.


**When Two Become One**

_Sequel to All the Things She Said_

**Pairing:** _Rachel Berry/Brittany_

**Rated: M**_ (For Language, Sexuality and Adult Content)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee. Otherwise, they'd all be very, very gay._

**A/N:** _I'd like to apologize in advance to all those who have been patiently awaiting an update for my other Glee story. To make a long ridiculous story short, I'm still out of town and I was planning to use my brother's computer to update my fics until somebody spilled vodka and redbull into his computer. It's currently being repaired and since this is a one-shot, I decided to use a friend's lap top to write this story for all of you. And to make it up even more, I'm working on another Glee story at the same time. Summary is on my profile if you're curious. Thank you all so much for your patience._

**Summary – Spoilers: Sectionals/Hell-o**. _It's been two weeks since they started dating and already, Rachel Berry and Brittany get into an intense argument that threatens their relationship. When Rachel discovers that it was Brittany who willingly gave Sue their set list for Sectionals, she feels betrayed and berates her girlfriend in front of the entire Glee club. Brittany, feeling a little humiliated and a lot angry, decides to take revenge to a new level when she purchases a special pair of vibrating panties that she forces Rachel to wear. Smut ensues… ;) _

It was a gloomy day in Lima, Ohio and there was an immeasurable amount of sorrow that could be felt in the thick air surrounding the students of McKinley High. No other students, however, could understand the anguish the members of New Directions felt when they were boarding the bus to Sectionals without their most trusted adviser and friend, William Schuester. He was a broken, damaged man but there was hope behind those darkened eyes as he said his goodbye to Emma Pillsbury, the beautiful and sympathetic guidance counselor he secretly harbored feelings for. With one final glance at Will, a man who needed happiness in his life, Emma felt her heart skip a beat one last time as she turned back around and walked into a silent school bus. The sullen looks on everyone's faces told her that they were very uncertain of themselves and that they really didn't know if she could do anything to motivate them. She was very unsure herself that she could but she kept hanging on because these kids had something to prove and a hell of a lot of talent to expose to the world.

As the bus pulled out of the school parking lot, Rachel Berry sighed and leaned her head against a broad shoulder, soft hands brushing dark strands of hair out of her face. Her soulful chocolate brown eyes peered up and she found herself staring into a pair of beautiful familiar ice blue eyes that seemed to offer encouragement. "Don't be sad, Rachel. I'm sure the duck in Mr. Schue's hat will keep him company." Brittany assured her confidently, eliciting a gentle response from her talented girlfriend. The diva giggled for just a for more seconds before wrapping her arm tightly around her taller lover's waist, snuggling into her as she desperately needed to feel her warmth. For the first time that morning, a sincere smile spread across Rachel's face and it was because of Brittany's innocence that caused such temporary comfort. Well, the blond wasn't_ that_ innocent, considering what they've been doing since their first sexual encounter in the locker room a few weeks back.

Rachel began blushing furiously at this point, a dull ache between her legs waking her up as x-rated images poured themselves forcefully into her mind when she should be focusing on Sectionals. Brittany noticed that her girlfriend's delicious thighs were quivering as she tightened them together, trying to suppress the throbbing that yearned for Brittany's fingers and tongue. The mischievous Cheerio smirked as her blue eyes flashed with desire, giving the shorter brunette a painfully slow once-over, which only made her girlfriend squirm in her seat. "Brittany…normally I would oppose such inappropriate behavior in public, but I will shamelessly admit that I need a distraction. Please, baby, just finger me until I come. I need you…" She pleaded, not being able to finish that last part of her sentence because the blond was already trailing her fingers up and down Rachel's thigh.

When Brittany parted her lips to speak, Rachel wasn't expecting her girlfriend to immediately start talking dirty but it was indeed a very pleasant surprise. "Mmm, baby, you still can't get enough of me, can you? You know, with the sex marathon we had going on yesterday I would think you would be too exhausted for more. Do I turn you on that much?" She asked tauntingly, her hand now expertly hidden under Rachel's plaid skirt as her fingers traced circles above the fabric of Rachel's underwear. The diva arched her back and bucked her hips wildly as she craved more contact from Brittany's fingers though the blond was displeased that the object of her affection decided against going commando like she suggested to her last night. So without further ado, she pushed aside the offending garment before cupping Rachel's womanhood possessively like she always did before finger fucking the singer into a state of bliss.

The shorter girl gasped and wrapped her own fingers around Brittany's hip, needing the support since she knew what her girlfriend was capable of. The Cheerio simply sighed against Rachel's collarbone, placing light kisses as she teased the other girl's clit momentarily before plunging two fingers inside of her without much care. It was rough, hot, finger fucking just like the diva requested and before Brittany knew it, Rachel latched her mouth onto hers as they shared a passionate kiss, the other girl moaning loudly into the Cheerio's mouth. Their tongues sought each other out and slid against one another, trying to deepen the kiss as Rachel was being sexed up in the back of the school bus with the entire Glee club sitting a few seats in front of them. To Brittany, it was an incredible turn on and as for Rachel…well, she didn't approve but the singer really, really needed release and a distraction to keep herself from worrying too much. In addition to that, the possibility of being caught in the act secretly thrilled her. _Sweet Jesus, _Rachel thought to herself, _Brittany and I need to do this more often…_

Her thoughts were cut off as she progressively moaned into the crook of Brittany's next, attempting to tone down the volume of her pleasurable noises. There was a sheen of sweat already covering the top of Brittany's forehead and a small victorious smile overcame her pursed, determined lips. Her fingers pumped themselves slowly but roughly in and out of her vocal lover, who was using up all of her strength to keep her hips lifted off the seat and into the air as she was being pounded into without mercy. Their naughty behavior, however, hadn't gone unnoticed but the two voyeurs were too damned turned on and fascinated by their actions to actually turn them in. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were sitting directly behind Brittany and Rachel and what they had been hearing for the past five minutes had them fully concentrated on the sounds Berry was making. Sure, there was a slight envious feeling in the beginning but after they realized they were getting a free show, the two girls made it a priority to enjoy what they could get out of this.

The pregnant ex-cheerleader was rocking her hips repeatedly in her seat to gain some sort of friction as she heard the responses her crush was making when her best friend kept sliding out of her and slamming right back in. Santana was blushing heavily, grasping onto her thighs as tightly as she could so she wouldn't touch herself right in front of Quinn, who had already given in to temptation. '_Brittany, you lucky bitch. You better fuck her right.' _Santana thought to herself, almost moaning out loud along with Rachel when Brittany touched her in the right spot. "Oh, oh, oh! Brittany, I'm so close, oh my god…please, don't stop!" She panted, her teeth nipping lightly on the sensitive spot on her dominant girlfriend's earlobe. Quinn, from behind, was conflicted with a few emotions as she heard Rachel say this to her friend; a part of her wanted to interrupt their little performance quite obnoxiously while the other part of her wanted to witness the finale. She and Santana both looked at each other warily with flushed faces and almost instantly, they turned their attention to the couple in front of them. Before the ex-Cheerio could stop herself, she whispered, "Come for me, Berry." And almost as if on cue, they could see the top of Brittany's head move closer towards the window, obviously embracing Rachel as she came undone, and they could faintly hear Rachel's loud moan muffled by the sound of Brittany's mouth glued to her own.

Both girls were breathing hard and heavy, their ears magnifying the sound of their friend's fingers slipping out of the diva's incredibly wet folds, which sent shivers down their spines. As for the couple in front of them, the taller of the two leaned her forehead against Rachel's and took the two fingers she shoved in and out of her lover and sucked on them, enjoying the sweet taste of the brunette. The singer in front of her was breathless but certainly not speechless. "That was wonderful, Britt. Despite some obvious discomfort and your fingers working sloppily because of my position, it was very satisfactory. You are a goddess." She whispered, a light blush consuming her cheeks before her girlfriend kissed it away. Brittany's facial expression was quite smug, but Rachel was sated and too exhausted to care. Now, she could definitely focus on bringing out the best in all of them for Sectionals and she was more than motivated to do so and it was all because of her girlfriend's willingness to please. Rachel thought she couldn't get any luckier than this.

When they arrived at their destination, everybody on the bus with the exception of three students trudged out of the bus feeling lost and completely out of it. As Rachel gleefully stepped out of the vehicle and was far away enough, Brittany suddenly turned around and faced her two best friends who had been following the couple quite closely. Quinn and Santana gulped, watching Brittany's friendly expression contort into something very menacing and terrifying. "Don't think I haven't noticed the changes in your behavior when you're around my girlfriend. I'm only warning you once and Santana you should know better by now how possessive I am with things that belong to me. Stay the fuck away from Rachel Berry because she's mine. Got that?" She growled, her dangerous eyes daring back and forth between Santana and Quinn, who looked dumbstruck as their blond companion spoke to them using bigger words.

The dancer rolled her eyes impatiently and answered their unasked questions before turning around to catch up with her girlfriend. "Rachel's been tutoring me ever since we started dating. She rewards me with make-out sessions that quickly turn into sex. Every time I get something right, we do it. Even if I'm wrong, I fuck her senseless anyway. She likes it." With that said, she leaves behind two very aroused and terrified girls. This was an interesting side of their friend that they've never seen before and they're not sure if they like it because it would be difficult for them to stay away from Rachel Berry for very long. Quinn snapped out of her daze first and turned to Santana, "Maybe we should leave those two alone from now on." After a long moment of silence, both girls scoffed and followed the rest of their glee club mates who were already waiting inside of the building, much to Emma's dismay. She caught up with the two girls and scolded them for separating but she was ignored. They wouldn't stay away from Rachel, they couldn't possibly even if they tried, and so with that, they decided they would push some of Brittany's limits over the edge.

* * *

Of course, that would no longer happen because the entire Glee club was facing a far more serious issue than Brittany's easily ignited jealousy; their performance for Sectionals. They were all beginning to panic and they had about an hour left until they were supposed to perform. Somebody leaked their set list to their competitors, which would explain why the school for the deaf were currently performing a terrible rendition _of Don't Stop Believing_. And how exactly did the Jane Adams girls come up with the same idea of performing in wheel chairs? Everybody was pissed off and Emma Pillsbury was near to tears because of how upset the kids were so she immediately dialed Will for some advice. Meanwhile, Rachel Berry was sulking along with the rest of the glee kids as they glared at the two suspected culprits of handing Sue Sylvester their set list; Santana Lopez and Brittany. "Look, I know you may not believe me when I say this – and if you tell anyone, I will deny it – but I like being in Glee club. It's the best part of my day, okay? I'm not going to screw that up." Santana finally says after a moment of uncomfortable silence, walking towards the back wall as she stares into the darkened eyes of Rachel Berry. She needed someone to believe her – and if she could get Rachel to be the one who did – then maybe she would have a chance. It wasn't like she was lying anyway, she loved Glee club but the bulk of it was because of being around the aspiring Broadway star.

Everybody cast Rachel a fleeting look when she told Santana that she believed her, and they wanted to say something, but she wasn't finished. Her brow furrowed as she stared at Brittany, who in fact, felt like somebody punched a hole directly in her chest and ripped out her heart. She was angry, humiliated, and depressed. Quinn was the first one who threw her into the fire as she told Glee(mostly Rachel, though) that both Santana and Brittany were Sue Sylvester's favorite moles. What Brittany wasn't expecting, however, was how quickly Santana turned her back on her and allowed her to bear the consequences on her own. They weren't very good friends, she concluded, and her mind began to wander as she struggled to form a sentence explaining her unintended betrayal. She loved being in Glee, it was awesome and being with the most talented singer in the club made it even more fantastic because she received free rewarding lessons. But from the disappointment crossing Rachel's features, Brittany knew that she would not believe her, given the way she had treated her before her feelings for the shorter girl turned into romantic ones. What if Rachel thought that Brittany was using her all along? _Oh my god! I can't let her think that, I really do like her and Glee! Some friends you are S and Q!_

"I was the one who gave the set list to Sue, but I swear, I had no idea what she was going to do with it." She said quietly, her gaze tearing away from Rachel's immediately when she saw fury erupt from the tiny singer. Rachel wanted to scream, cry, and kick like Finn did when he found out the truth of Quinn's pregnancy and who the actual father was. Quinn wasn't all there when this happened, she was just staring at Rachel the entire time, and didn't even flinch when Finn got in her face and screamed. Anyway, there were so many emotions swimming through Rachel's veins that she couldn't decide on which one was more appropriate for the situation. Her girlfriend betrayed Glee. She was probably using Rachel too because she had a big mouth and would tell her all these things she had planned out for Sectionals during sexual intercourse. Brittany pleaded with her to say something, but Rachel kept quiet until the traitor took a step towards her.

"Was this just an entire game to you, Brittany? Tell me, was degrading me all part of Sue's grand scheme to destroy Glee club? Because let me tell you something, that even though this club shall not be deterred by anything, you hurt me a lot more than the years you and your friends spent tormenting me up until this point." The brunette whispered hotly, tears forming behind those beautiful eyes and all Brittany wanted to do was wipe them away and make her feel better. The blond was expecting insults to be thrown at her like "Are you really that stupid?" or "For Christ's sake, don't you know how to think? Oh wait, you're retarded, you don't think." She was surprised that Rachel was being gentle but she supposed that she knew how much it bothered Brittany to be called stupid and so she didn't resort to name calling. Brittany was upset, though, because she caused Rachel so much pain and betraying her like this made her own heart hurt at the sight of her crying girlfriend. It was her own stupid fault. If she spent time actually thinking about these types of things, she wouldn't have given her crazy coach the set list.

"Rachel, baby, please know that I would never purposely hurt you or Glee. It just happened because I…I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Brittany replied, forcing back tears of her own as she watched Rachel shrug off every negative emotion that could be felt from this very intense moment. Instead of scolding her even more, Rachel walked up to her and looked straight into her eyes. The Cheerio attempted to wrap her arms around the smaller girl's neck but the diva swatted them away from her, which made the blond wince. "I…want to yell at you so badly, but we simply do not have the time to squander away by dealing with this unnecessary drama. Brittany, I believe you and I'm not going to break up with you over this. But I want you to know since you thrive on physical interaction, you are not allowed to touch me sexually for a month. We will not engage in sexual activities until all this has blown over, you hear me?"

Before Brittany had a chance to respond, which she really didn't know how to, Rachel turned on her heel and began talking to Mercedes about possibly singing a different song for her solo. The shorter girl didn't know this but Brittany was devastated from the punishment. Rachel was so sexy and had incredible stamina and talent when it came to sex so of course the blond was just a bit…infuriated with the idea of not being able to touch or kiss the girl with much passion anymore. Her pout immediately upturned into a straight, neutral line as she watched everyone, more specifically Quinn and Santana, interact with her girlfriend closely. Quinn's seemingly innocent move to place her arm around the brunette to hug her tightly did not sit very well with Brittany at all but her mood worsened when Santana rested her palm around Rachel's thigh. Her left eye twitched once, twice and she was fully scowling at this point.

Puck attempted to soothe her as she watched everyone from afar. He was clearly the bigger idiot here. Didn't he know any better to stay away from an angry Brittany? "Sup, Ellen DeGeneres? I couldn't help but overhear what Berry said to you. It kind of sucks to be you, she's a really a good kisser. I'd miss it too if I were you." He told her nonchalantly as though he didn't just fuel the flame to the Cheerio's jealousy. Instead of responding verbally, Brittany spun around and poked Noah hard in the chest. He turned to her with a lazy smile on his face before she wiped it off with her fist. Everyone in the room gasped as they witnessed Puck flying backwards against the wall, blood covering his lips as a really pissed off Brittany stormed away from the pathetic sight. She glared at everybody surrounding Rachel and everyone backed off just a bit to give the girl some space. Her nostrils flared dangerously before speaking. "You were saying something about choreography? Matt, Mike and Santana, please get up. We're clearly the best dancers so let's show them how it's done. What are our song choices?"

Rachel was pleasantly surprised that she had been listening when she fist kissed Noah Puckerman in the face. The smaller girl re-told her everything while Finn jumped in with ideas of his own for the song _'You Can't Always Get What You Want'. _Given the amount of time they had left to rehearse the dancing and the singing, Brittany thought what they presented New Directions was a bit sloppy, but it still worked and everyone was satisfied when it was time for Rachel Berry to expose her beautiful voice to the world. Brittany offered to help her with the choreography for _'Don't Rain on My Parade'_ but Rachel politely declined as she had a better idea to express herself with this song. When they called out McKinley High, it took a moment for the diva to realize what was happening and shook off her nerves when she planted a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips before opening the curtains before them. When she began singing, it was as if the rest of the world faded for Brittany since Rachel Berry's voice was so beautiful, it made the angels weep with joy. She smiled to herself, knowing that at least singer was still hers, and as the rest of the glee club members prepared for their numbers, she still had a good feeling about this competition.

After what seemed like an eternity, the judges finally revealed the scoring for which group did better and what do you know? McKinley High's very own New Directions won the competition and Emma Pillsbury was shrieking excitedly into the phone as Will praised her for all that she had done for the kids. While she was still distracted with Will, the kids were reveling in their moment of victory by embracing each other and bouncing excitedly in place with their gigantic trophy waiting for them. "Party at my place, anyone? Rum, Coke, and Wine Coolers for all!" Noah exclaimed, still rubbing the cut on his lip as gently as he could. Everyone agreed with the exception of Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn since being around the boy while intoxicated would only land one of them pregnant again. Rachel walked up to her taller girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in for a very intimate hug. Brittany's hands roamed over her body, gently teasing and tickling the girl into revoking her punishment. Even though the brunette was still smiling and laughing as the blond touched her, she was still firm with her resolve. "Brittany, I want you to show me that this relationship is important to you and by removing sex temporarily, it will prove to me that we're compatible on other levels as well. Do you care about me that much to continue dating me without sex in the picture?" She asked hopefully, looking up at her girlfriend with twinkling dark eyes.

As much as Brittany enjoyed expressing her feelings for the brunette through sex, Brittany respectfully nodded and held onto the girl even tighter. She did care about the girl and she loved everything about the tiny diva, but that didn't mean she was going to get away with the cruel and unusual punishment. No sex for a month was actually the worst type of hell for the Cheerio and the idea of Rachel being untouchable in that way only frustrated her even more. Then, as if she were suddenly struck by lightning, a brilliant idea popped into her head. She could definitely convince Rachel that this nonsensical idea of abstinence was ridiculous and wouldn't be able to work if the singer got worked up as much as she did. An evil smirk replaced the gentle smile on her face as she gazed into her lover's eyes. Rachel raised an eyebrow as she tried to read the expression on the cheerleader's face. "I have something I'd like to propose to you. I guess you can say it's an experiment and I know how much you love those. Care to listen, babe?" When her girlfriend seemed interested at the idea, she knew that she was going to win and get her sex back. It wasn't as if she wasn't capable of keeping up with a non-sexual relationship, it was just that Rachel was too hot to resist and not making her come was unacceptable. Besides, if other students (more specifically Quinn and Santana) noticed that neither of them were getting any, they would move in on Rachel.

That was just not going to happen. She'd be happy giving them a free show, however, but that's all either of the girls would get. Watching Rachel writhe and moan was nothing compared to actually touching her and forcing those reactions out of her. There was actually nothing more heavenly than the fact that Brittany had conquered her first and Rachel would only react that way to her for a very long time.

* * *

"Could you two lesbians be any more obvious than you already are? It's tragic, really, just watching the both of you mope over an unattainable girl but then again, I find it rather amusing." The unmistakable voice belonged to Kurt Hummel and his tone was implying that he had suspected both Quinn and Santana of lusting after a certain aspiring Broadway diva. They were in the auditorium and everybody had been taking a break after a rather unsuccessful rehearsal, mostly because everyone had suspected Brittany of kidnapping Rachel Berry before attending Glee. Quinn gritted her teeth, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and she turned her head to glare at a smug looking Kurt Hummel who looked like he finally convinced Finn Hudson to give up women all together (which he hasn't…yet). Santana Lopez refused to acknowledge his presence and ignored that ludicrous statement though there was a violent storm of emotions passing through her as she imagined what Brittany and Rachel were currently up to.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hummel. Perhaps you should stop sleeping with Jacob Ben Israel because it seems like the two of you like to indulge yourselves in fantasies and gossip wildly about people who don't give a damn about you." Quinn Fabray spat out angrily, desperately restraining herself from reaching over her seat to beat the slightly taller boy into a big, heaping mess. Mercedes immediately jumped to defend her man, growling as she stared the former Cheerio down but Kurt gently placed a hand on her shoulder and the tension was immediately released. The wicked grin on his face only grew larger as he held up a familiar looking notebook in his hands. Quinn paled immediately when he turned to a page where she had drawn a big heart around two figures kissing each other. Above the scandalous drawing were four very large letters that read: QF + RB. "Well now, I don't think Brittany would like this very much at all, don't you think baby doll?" He asked with his infamous 'know-it-all' tone as he handed his best friend the notebook so she could look it over as well. It seems like the other Gleeks were interested in what Kurt was accusing the ex-cheerleader of and Quinn sighed in defeat, expecting mocking laughter to fill the air only to hear Tina worriedly gasp. She cautiously opened one eye and observed their shocking reactions gratefully as she could.

"Put that down before Brittany sniffs this out and barges in here! Do you have any idea what that insane blond could do to Quinn if she found this?" Tina finally whispered to Mercedes, yanking the notebook out of her hands and then half heartedly tossing it back to its rightful owner. While Quinn raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at this, Santana huffed indignantly before speaking. "Shut it, Stutters! Why don't we put Q's beautiful artwork on display for Berry's girl so Quinn can discover for herself what it's like to test Brittany's jealousy." Everybody gawked at the Latina with wide open eyes as their jaws hung open momentarily. Still confused and irritation quickly building up within Quinn, the cheerleader stomped her foot in annoyance and looked around for somebody waiting to crack so she could get some answers.

It was Artie who finally broke the silence and he looked downright terrified as began to re-tell his horror story during an unfortunate encounter he had with a less-than-pleased Brittany. "Look, I love Brittany as much as the next person but she's quite unpleasant when you attempt to strike up a simple conversation with Rachel. I kind of needed some straight forward advice on how I could ask Tina out and when she automatically started rambling, Brittany comes out of nowhere and the next thing I know, I'm being hoisted up on the flag pole. I felt less patriotic because I couldn't befriend Berry." When his lips finally stopped moving, Quinn was starting to tremble though she assumed it was anger because how could B do that to Artie?

Mercedes decided to contribute to the conversation and sighed with embarrassment before she went on telling her story. "I was sitting next to Rachel at lunch since she was all by herself and looked like she really needed someone to talk to. So when I get up to grab a brownie for little miss diva, which took a few moments because I got distracted by my man Kurt, I go back to the table to find Brittany with Rachel sitting on her lap looking like a sad little puppy. Anyway, Brittany pushed a plate with a pretty cupcake on it and offered it to me. I didn't think anything of it at first but Rachel was like trying to talk to me with her crazy eyes and all but I ate it anyway. Little did I know, that bitch tampered with my food. I wasn't sure if it was ex-lax or something else, but I had to run home early. That's all ya'll need to know." Everybody in the auditorium groaned, Kurt patting Mercedes on the back as he tried to be sympathetic without laughing.

Noah scoffed and pointed to his lips, flexing his arms as if he were trying to impress the ladies of Glee at the same time. "Brittany sucker punched me. As much as I like it rough, that was a bit much, don't you think? All I said was that Berry was a good kisser, come on now. It's the truth, right Finn?" Santana growled and marched over to where Puck was sitting and smacked him hard in the arm as if he didn't have the right to boast about the object of her and Quinn's affection's kissing skills. Just then, before anybody else could speak up, the doors to the auditorium flew open and Rachel stormed in…or at least tried to, because she was walking kind of funny. She actually looked kind of different this afternoon and by different, she looked miserable and aroused at the same time. The singer was absolutely flushed, strands of wildly dark hair sticking to her face and there were a few frustrated tears running down her cheeks. Little did everyone know, they were tears of sexual frustration as Rachel's clit had been mercilessly teased all day and she wasn't sure how long she could last anymore. Not one to back down from a challenge, the singer should never have agreed to wear the vibrating panties Brittany had gifted her though.

When Brittany proposed the interesting idea, Rachel was actually entertained by her girlfriend's assumption that she could manage without sex for thirty one days. So she adhered to her own misled beliefs that she could handle whatever torture the devious blond threw at her but so far, she was not doing very well at all. She almost came twice today during two of her favorite classes as Brittany played with that goddamn remote of hers at inconvenient moments. Finn and Puck definitely noticed the few loud moans she accidentally let out in her classes with them but thankfully, they didn't bother paying attention to the buzzing noise that caused her entire body to vibrate with desire. She desperately wanted to give in to Brittany and have her eat her out during lunch but she fought (weakly) and managed to shake those thoughts out of her head. Until now. Brittany couldn't possibly torment her even further during rehearsals today, could she? When she approached the group, Santana noticed the strange look upon her face and walked up to her with concern clearly written in her expression. "Um, Berry, no offense but you don't look that great. Do you maybe want to skip Glee and head over to the nurse's office?"

Baffled by Santana's kind offer, Rachel shook her head furiously since her weakened state wouldn't allow her to speak clearly. When the Latina appeared offended, the brunette bit her lip nervously and leaned into her so she could plead with the girl, hoping that Brittany's friend could convince Brittany to stop sexually teasing her. However, before the diva had the chance to beg, the blond finally appeared and happily skipped over to where everybody was gathered around. She was wearing the most wicked grin as she stared at Rachel clinging onto her friend for dear life. Her plan was working out well, and pretty soon after her performance of _Gives You Hell_ which would be dedicated to Berry, the other girl would finally cave and they could go back to their lovemaking. "I uh, I better go ahead and sit in the back, I don't think I can perform today. I certainly hope that's alright with all of you." Rachel said, slowly backing away from Santana as she made her way over to a private seat in the auditorium. She was hoping that Brittany would get the message so they could talk about what she had been doing to her all day but Brittany shook her head knowingly.

The members of New Directions were actually very surprised that Rachel wasn't up for a performance today so they all glanced at Brittany nervously, not knowing whether or not they should be informed of whatever was going on with her. The Cheerio was going to tell them anyway by pulling out the remote from her backpack and held it out so everybody could see, with the exception of Rachel who was trying to calm herself down. They all looked at it curiously, not knowing what it was so Quinn carefully spoke up. "Brittany, uh, what the hell is that? That's not what I think it is, is it?" She wasn't sure if it was one of those vibrators other girls kept talking about and of course she wouldn't know what one looked like since she had never done stuff to herself using foreign objects, aside from an unwanted penis that is. Brittany laughed at her friend's innocence and her smirk only grew wider as she noticed Puck recognizing the device. His reaction was delicious.

"Dude, you're making Berry wear vibrating panties? That shit is so hot, you are officially a God. I'd praise you some more but you punched me. So yeah, do I get to play with it?" He asked with wonder filling the tone of his voice. Finn was already in the beginning stages of early arrival so Brittany decided to play a little more before her performance. "No" was all that fell gracefully from her lips as she pressed something on the remote. Just then, everybody turned their attention to Rachel, who screamed "Oh, oh, fuck me!" They were absolutely bewildered and some of them were quite aroused at the sight of their debauched resident diva panting heavily and gripping onto the arm rests beside her. The Cheerio pressed the button again and held onto it for a few seconds longer and the moans that were ripping out from Rachel's throat were so sexy. Finn, the poor boy, couldn't hold his own and began chanting "Oh God, oh God! Mail, mail, mail!" and he rushed out of the auditorium, holding onto his crotch for dear life.

"Oh my, Brittany, you are indeed an evil genius. I'm not quite certain with this but either I'm channeling my inner heterosexuality or I'm extremely bored, I'm finding this spectacle to be oddly amusing. Please, continue." Kurt said, the other boys in the group numbly nodding their heads in approval. The boy wasn't trying to be rude, in fact he sort of felt sorry for Rachel Berry but to see this vulnerable side of her, it was certainly interesting and he was curious to see how far Brittany could take it. "It would be my pleasure." Brittany replied, walking over with the stereo in hand and plugging it in so she could begin playing the instrumental version of the All American Rejects' song.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace. I wonder how bad that tastes._

Brittany was belting out the lyrics passionately, purposely throwing Rachel a few smug smiles her way as she readily pressed the button when she got to the chorus. The Gleeks merely looked at each other and shrugged before joining Brittany on the stage and singing along with her. This was probably the best rehearsal they've ever had.

_When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!_

_When you walk my way, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!_

Quinn was sitting next to Rachel at this point, trying to hold her down because she was violently throwing her body upwards as she moaned in ecstasy. Though the pregnant girl tried to suppress her feelings for the brunette, she couldn't help but share the same feelings of arousal as she felt the girl thrash beside her. It was too hot for words and though she was under the influence of pregnancy hormones, she knew she couldn't act out her feelings since the diva belonged to the incredibly awesome Brittany.

_Truth be told I miss you, truth be told I'm lying!_

By the time they had reached this part of the song, Brittany had realized something had gone terribly wrong. The button on her remote had been pressed incorrectly and it was now currently stuck, which was sending her girlfriend over the edge. She stopped singing because she was really worried at this point and she began fumbling with the remote, desperate to release Rachel from her torment. Mercedes abruptly ended the song and walked over to the confused, frustrated blond and asked, "What's going on, Britt?" The only response she got out of her was a concerned whimper as they all heard Berry shouting her release while grasping onto Quinn's shoulder. Everybody, mostly the straight girls and Kurt, looked over at Rachel with sympathy crossing their features. She had already come, but she was still bucking her hips and arching her back, moaning and pleading with Brittany to stop because she had enough.

Quinn was trying to soothe the struggling diva with calming words but it wasn't working because truth be told, she was enjoying this so much, she could come herself from watching. When Brittany and Kurt finally fixed the remote, Rachel cried out from the loss of pleasure so while clutching onto Quinn, she shouted at her. "B-Brittany, we're s-skipping the rest of r-rehearsal today. You're driving me h-home and you're going to fuck me! Now!" She almost weakly demanded, using her blond companion for support as she stood up. Even though the Cheerio felt bad for what just happened, her ears perked up and she wasted no time in diving for her girlfriend and taking her just as she requested. When she roughly pushed Quinn out of the way, she saw something wet and glossy trickling down Rachel's beautiful tanned legs and the smell…oh my god, it was so potent that she was tempted to just take the girl right now but she wanted to make it up to her girlfriend who suffered enough it seems.

As Brittany practically carried the smaller girl in her arms out the double doors, Will Schuester finally made an appearance and he was met with the sight of very confused and aroused teens. "Would anyone please tell me what's going on? I got caught up with Sue in the hallway and I heard some shouting." He asked everyone but Tina was the only one courageous enough to respond with a simple shrug as the teens rushed to leave the forever tainted auditorium. Maybe he should really stop getting into those immature quarrels with Sue Sylvester and actually manage to get some work done.

* * *

By the time Brittany and Rachel arrived in front of the latter's house, Rachel ripped off her seat belt and jumped out of the car, dragging a really horny Brittany in tow. How Rachel managed to last this long and desire an actual round with her lover amazed the Cheerio but she certainly wasn't complaining. When Brittany kicked the door behind her, Rachel attacked the other girl's lips as she jumped and wrapped her tiny legs around the taller girl's waist. Though the blond almost faltered, she instantly set out to maintain her composure and ravaged her girlfriend's already swollen lips. In between the kisses as Brittany moved them towards the stairs so they could make it to Rachel's bedroom, Rachel was mumbling and as much as the blond really wanted to talk to the shorter girl, she wanted them both to meet their own needs first.

When they reached the second floor, Rachel pulled away and dragged Brittany by the scruff of her neck and slammed her against her bedroom door so she could practically hump her against it. Both girls were panting and moaning, each one wanting to take the lead but they were uncertain on how to go about it. When Rachel took one of Brittany's hands and slid it down between their bodies, this signaled Brittany that she was going to be the dominant one. So the blond reached around behind her and opened the door, pushing Rachel inside and growling at her to strip herself of her clothes. The Cheerio stripped herself of her own uniform in no time thanks to a lot of practice and decided that she would assist Rachel with her skirt and stepped forward to stop the shorter girl from awkwardly trying to shimmy out of it. Brittany laid her gently down on her back, kissing her with as much passion she could muster while slipping her fingers inside the waistband of her skirt, sliding it down cautiously so she could reduce the amount of friction the two girls were already creating grinding against one another.

The dancer was admiring the beautiful view before her, a nude and sexually frustrated Rachel Berry waiting for actual penetration and it was driving her to the brink of near insanity. She had never witnessed such desperation and need within the brunette before and it was so incredibly sexy. So when her hands explored what was underneath the vibrating panties, she had to pull away because the other girl was just so fucking wet. Rachel whimpered when she felt her lover's fingers teasingly skim over her smooth skin and bucked her hips against the blond's palm. Brittany moaned as she cupped her girlfriend's soaked mound, gently massaging it before she needed to feel skin instead of fabric. So after the completely drenched panties slid out, Brittany smirked at her lover knowingly before tossing it aside and leaned forward to finally devour Rachel but she stopped. Even though the singer was impatiently waiting for her tongue or fingers to be driven inside, she wasn't expecting to meet her girlfriend's gaze with a powerful intensity at the same time.

Brittany was a predator, her eyes narrowed and glazed with lust and hunger as she fully took in the sight before her; Rachel's pussy was absolutely glorious in this moment because it was red, swollen and her folds were dripping wet. She needed no further persuasion to enter Rachel as she met her gaze, staring adoringly into her darkened-with-lust eyes before forcing three fingers inside of the girl easily. Because of the high sensitivity, Rachel almost came right then and there but held her own as she clenched the bed sheets beneath her, gasping for air as Brittany thoroughly fucked her once more with just her fingers. Just like their first time together, Brittany set a punishing pace as her fingers massaged Rachel from the inside, her walls tightening all around them and the blond was obviously reveling in it. She proceeded to fuck the singer hard and fast, pumping her fingers in three times before slowing the pace, only thrusting inside of her twice.

"Wait, please stop…come up here, I want to make you feel good too, baby." Rachel whispered, almost near to the point of exhaustion. Brittany reluctantly obliged, still leaving her fingers uncurled inside, and laid down next to Rachel on the bed. Without warning, the shorter girl wrapped an arm around the blonde's neck and pulled her closer before allowing a hand to run down the length of Brittany's body. Her hand took the time to knead both of the girl's breasts, tweaking and twisting her hard nipples, which the taller girl greatly appreciated. Her fingers raked over taut abs before reaching its intended destination and she lightly cupped the soaking mound belonging to her girlfriend and chuckled softly. Brittany whimpered, needing more contact as she reached around Rachel's waist with her unoccupied hand and placed it on her lower back. This position was very awkward but the girls didn't seem to mind, especially when they were inside of each other, exploring one another shamelessly.

Brittany had let out a guttural moan when Rachel entered her with two digits, pumping in and out of her fast and hard without mercy. This distracted her for a moment before she remembered she was still inside of the singer, so as Rachel continued with her ministrations, Brittany found the strength to start working her own again. Soon, both girls were extremely worked up and their loud moaning and cries of pleasure increased in volume. When the brunette opened her eyes as the tips of Brittany's fingers were teasing that special spot inside of her, she found herself staring into Brittany's sparkling ice blue eyes. They leaned in forward together and locked lips momentarily, teeth and tongues clashing before each girl curled their fingers at exactly the right moment. Rachel pulled away and threw her head back violently, bucking her hips forward as she screamed Brittany's name. Brittany cried out with pleasure, panting and breathing heavily as she carefully pulled out of her girlfriend.

Both girls were sated and exhausted, but they used their remaining strength to get situated and comfortable on Rachel's bed, curling and snuggling into one another. They giggled against each other's skin, planting light and gentle kisses all over each other. After a moment of silence, Rachel decided to speak up first. "You were right, Brittany. I apologize if I made you feel horrible about yourself when it was I who was obsessed with the physical aspect of this relationship. The challenge made me realize how addicted I am to your touch and…I don't know what else to say." Brittany smiled, reaching over to stroke Rachel's cheek softly before kissing her on the lips innocently. "Don't apologize, Rach. It's nothing to be ashamed of since I'm addicted to you too, I love it just as much as you do. Sex is totally normal but when it comes to you and I, nothing else can compare to our lovemaking."

Both girls giggled some more when she used that term to describe what they had just done but then again, that word made absolute perfect sense. They began talking about how Rachel thought this was a relationship built purely on sex but Brittany rushed to assure her that it wasn't, that they knew more about each other than they realized. "You worry too much, babe. We get involved with so many other fun activities but you don't seem to remember because you're too focused on the sex." The Cheerio teased, playfully tapping Rachel's nose as the girl ducked her head and blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, um, if you'd like then perhaps you can give me a break from physical gratification for awhile, at least until I recover from what we've done today. I'd like to go to the movies, head over to the roller rink, and go shopping with you. Just something I'd like to do to distract me from my own selfish needs." Rachel wanted to continue but cut herself off because Brittany was giving her a teasing look again and so she ducked her head again in shame. Just as quickly as she ducked her head, her girlfriend lifted her head and kissed her with a smile still lingering on the girl's face. "Berry, you're not selfish for wanting to do those kinds of things with me. I'm the one who corrupted you, remember? And yes, we can take a break even though you're just going to forget again…" Rachel playfully swatted Brittany in the arm, both girls clearly enjoying the moment they were sharing together. They lay in bed together, limbs tangled and all, until Rachel's parents came home.

The following week, Brittany stayed true to her word and allowed Rachel to recover as they participated in various activities together. It wasn't until Sue Sylvester demanded that they played Madonna songs all throughout the school week that both girls remembered that they could be intimate once again. So when Brittany came over to Rachel's house one pleasant Saturday afternoon while her parents were out of town for the weekend, she wasn't surprised to find a half naked Rachel Berry waiting for her in her room. She was wearing part of her outfit that she wore for their _Express Yourself _performance and that turned Brittany on more than anything. Rachel took off her blazer, revealing the red satin camisole, and as her eyes traveled further down Rachel's body, she found the shorter girl sporting a harness and a fleshy-looking, lengthy appendage that she simply couldn't wait to feel inside of her. When Brittany was finally naked, she was on all fours on the floor and glanced over to her girlfriend who was settling herself behind Brittany's ass. Oh, the anticipation was killing her. She'd been waiting for this all week and so when Rachel began thrusting the artificial cock inside of her, Brittany realized that patience was truly a virtue.

**A/N:**_ I apologize for stopping there but this one-shot sequel was so incredibly overwhelming, you have no idea. So here was the sequel I was unsure about and of course, it was supposed to be short, hilarious and smutty but then this came out and I honestly don't know what to call it. Lol If it disappoints any of you, again, I apologize. As for my other stories, I won't be able to update until there's a desktop computer available for me (I'm uncomfortable with lap tops). I do feel bad about that but I'm actually considering working on a few other Glee one-shots, using some awesome unfulfilled prompts from the Glee Kink Meme. So anyway, have a wonderful day and thank you for reading. P/S. I think I need a beta. lol  
_


End file.
